Tale Of The Haunted House
by Yami'sPrincess4
Summary: How does YOUR story end?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets. However, I do have an account. The username is WaterFaerie354.**_

Adventures of the WaterFaerie Gang:

Tale of the Haunted House

Alisa, Courtney, Krissy, and Princess were "camping" in the living room of their neohome, watching "Attack Of The Killer Zombies Part II". It was October 31st, and it was rather stormy outside. If you peered out of the window, you'd see nothing but darkness.

"Don't go in that house!" Alisa, a Royal Usul, screeched as she watched a blue Blumaroo run into a rickety, torn down, old house, "the zombies are gonna trap you!"

"That's rule number one," Princess, a Faerie Acara, replied, "If you're being attack by zombies, _don't_ go in the creepy old house!"

"Will you be quiet!" Krissy, a Plushie Kacheek, told them, "I'm trying to hear the movie!"

"Well _excuse_ me," Princess replied, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, all four pets gasped as the zombies cornered the frightened Blumaroo. Then, four unearthly screams filled the room as they saw a flash of lightning and heard a roar of thunder so loud, it sounded like an atomic bomb hitting land during the Vietnam War. This, resulted in the power going out.

About a minute later, their owner, WaterFaerie354, ran downstairs, candle in hand. WaterFaerie was African-American with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She loved her pets dearly, but they sometimes got on her nerves. Like now: they had awakened her with their screaming.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, seeing the look of fright on each of her pets' faces.

Everyone nodded, but couldn't speak due to the fact that none of them had recovered from the shock of the power going out. Finally, Alisa spoke.

"When do you think the power will come back on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," WaterFaerie told her, "hopefully by morning."

"Aww man," Krissy said, disappointedly, "I wanted to see the rest of the movie!"

"I'm glad it's over," Courtney, a Baby Flotsam said, shivering. "They were about to eat that Blumaroo's brain!"

"What movie were you watching?" WaterFaerie asked them, hugging Courtney.

"Attack Of The Killer Zombies Part II," Alisa told her, also shivering.

"_Krissy_," WaterFaerie said turning to Krissy after she had hugged Alisa, "what did I tell you when you rented that movie?"

"To watch it during the day," Krissy replied, guiltily.

"_Exactly_," WaterFaerie told her, "and what time is it?"

"It's 10:00pm," Krissy told her, "but if we were still vacationing in the Lost Desert, it would be 6:45pm."

"Nice try," WaterFaerie said with a laugh. "Now, since the power went off, I want you all to go to sleep. You can finish the video in the morning."

WaterFaerie gave each of her pets a hug and a kiss. Then she went upstairs.

"I wish I could've seen the end," Krissy said sadly.

"I've got an idea!" Alisa said suddenly.

"Oh no," Princess said, "your face just lit up like Moms does when she gets an idea."

The fact Alisa was born on WaterFaerie's birthday led the others to believe that she had inherited many of WaterFaerie's characteristics and traits: her love for reading, writing, computers, Meerca Chase, and MYNCI. And that fact that she _always _has an idea.

"Really guys," Alisa said, "this is a great idea!"

"I doubt it," said Princess, "but let's hear it anyway."

"Okay," Alisa began, "I think we should each tell a story about how we think the movie ended!"

"That's a great idea!" Princess said, having a change of heart.

"For once," Krissy added.

"Hey!" Alisa exclaimed and threw a pillow at her.

"Okay, Alisa," Princess said, "you go first."

"Okay," Alisa said. She took a deep breath and then began to tell her story:

_The poor Blumaroo let out a loud scream as ten zombies surrounded her. She closed her eyes as they prepared to eat her brain._

_But they didn't eat her at all. They just held out her purse._

"_You dropped this," one of the zombies said._

_The Blumaroo looked up._

"_Thank you," she said, clearly shocked, "want to come to my house for dinner?"_

"_Sure," the zombies replied._

_And they all lived happily ever after._

"Oh what a _baby_ story," Krissy said, "of course the movie didn't end like that! If it did, it wouldn't have made it into the movie theater!"

"Then how do _you_ think the movie ended?" Alisa asked her.

"Like this," Krissy said, and told her tale:

_The zombies cornered the frightened Blumaroo. Just as they leaned in to eat her brain, she jumped up and kicked the zombies' head off. She began to duel with the other zombies, punching and kicking at their legs, arms and heads. When she had defeated them all, she ran out of the creepy, old house and in the direction of her neohome, knowing that there would be more of them. But, she would be ready._

"That was _really_ believable," Princess said sarcastically.

"Then _you _tell it," Krissy said.

"Okay," Princess said, beginning her tale.

_The Blumaroo shrieked as the zombies cornered her. Then, she noticed a zipper on one of the zombies' shoulders. She lunged for it and ripped it down. The face of her enemy from school, Zoey, a yellow Quiggle, looked back at her._

_The Blumaroo was surprised to see her._

"_Why have you done this?" she asked her._

"_Because you're so popular and cool," Zoey said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and we wanted to get back at you."_

"_Well," the Blumaroo said, "that would explain it. But if you really want to be cool, here's a tip: stop being so mean and evil!"_

_And she left, leaving the gang of 'zombies' staring after her._

"That has got to be the worst ending I ever heard!" Krissy exclaimed. "My ending was much cooler!"

"You're ending was really far-fetched." Courtney said.

"Then _you_ tell one," Krissy said.

"Okay, then," Courtney replied, launching into her story:

_The zombies had cornered the Blumaroo and prepared to eat her brain. _

"_Any last requests?" the zombie in the front asked her._

_The Blumaroo thought hard. What could she think of to get herself out of there?_

_Then it hit her. Everybody loves money, right?_

"_Yes," the Blumaroo said, "if I pay you 1,000 neopoints, can you please let me go?"_

"_Make it 2,000," the zombies replied._

"_Alright," the Blumaroo told it. She pulled the money out of her pocket and handed it to the zombies. Just like they promised, they let her go._

_And she lived happily ever after._

_The moral of the story: always carry money with you._

"_That_ was far-fetched if you ask me," Krissy said to her.

"Well I think it was good," Alisa said, "and funny too."

"Of course you would, considering your story was _sappy_," Princess told her.

"My story wasn't sappy!" Alisa exclaimed.

"It really was," Krissy said to her.

"Well, if my story was sappy, then yours was _stupid_!" Alisa countered.

"My story wasn't stupid!" Krissy exclaimed, "It was great!"

"Sure it was," Alisa said sarcastically.

"Oh don't you start using sarcasm with me!" Krissy said.

"I will if I want to!"

"You couldn't tell a story if your life depended on it!"

"I could tell one better than you could!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_Yeah!"_

But before Krissy could continue, a door opened upstairs.

WaterFaerie heard their noise and couldn't take it anymore.

"All of your stories were good," she said, "But none of them were even _close_ to the ending. If you _must_ know, they attack and then eat the Blumaroo. Then they go after her parents. Her parents got their revenge by killing the zombies in a gruesome, _evil_ manner. Now go to _sleep_!"

She closed the door.

"Well, _that _was a great ending," said Krissy, sarcastically.

_**The End!**_

_Note from the author: Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! No Flames! Constructive Criticism Is Welcome Though._


End file.
